


Inside You

by KYotodo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Inspied by Inside You - Milet2020情人节联文。请阅读切悲的Sleepwalk：https://wewantyoutopractice40hrsaday.lofter.com/post/1f158b7b_1c83b35fa
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Violin: An Instrument of Love





	Inside You

> Don't say it's too late to say "I need you"
> 
> Don't say it's too late to say "I miss you"

## 一

事实是，尽管很多人不这么觉得，先提出“也许我们该休息一下”的人是Eddy。他并不是直接说出来，他只是迟到越来越多，经常性地疲倦，花很长时间抱怨通勤。然后，有一次，他很认真地问Brett订婚戒指选什么好。

结婚——为什么人们总是争先恐后地把脖子伸进这绞索里呢？ 所以这是你最近在忙的事吗？Brett问。Eddy讪讪地笑了一笑。抱歉我最近有点不在状态……但是我会调整好的。

为什么呢？我的朋友。何必如此为难？

那就像是二重奏，任何一个部分慢了哪怕零点一秒都是天大的不和谐。Brett试着调整了一段时间，很直白地说：我觉得是时候休息一下了。

Eddy没有休息好的脸孔变得更加苍白。对不起——我会——

不，不是因为你，Brett摇摇头。我只是想尝试一点新的东西。

我们可以一起做。Eddy说。

我一直想重新做一遍街头演出，Brett没有明确拒绝，在各个地方。现在正好有一个契机。他把邮件展示给Eddy看，是台湾的一个组合，他们希望能邀请TSV一起来做一场快闪式的表演。我觉得这很有意义，不是所有人都会上网，线下的、街头的表演也是一种渠道。

但是你不一定要去。

是的，但我希望从这里面学到一点东西。我希望能从这里开始，发动更多的音乐人走上街头……唉。我没有想好具体的企划，但总之这是一份需要满世界跑的工作。

然后他补充，大概是出于怜悯，说我只打算做一年。我还会回来的。

你真的要做这个吗？Eddy向他确认。我可以和你一起去台湾，我们可以把它做成一起TSV节目。让我们一起吧。

Brett拍拍他。你好好休息一阵子，好吗？

在那之后，他们就没怎么联系过了。Brett可以找一百个理由，说他很忙，信号不好，之类的。事实是他不太想去听Eddy说，嗨Brett，谢谢你的决定，现在我过得很好，别回来了。

当然Eddy绝不会这么说。只是。

有时候Brett会悄悄承认，他是有点失落的。

他当然可以接受不是所有人都喜欢他。他们可以合作得很好，做个朋友。但是当你和一个人相处了很多年，你们分享过彼此最糟的一面和最好的时刻，当你相信你们的链接牢不可固，然后你发现在他的世界里还有另一个同等重要、甚至更重要的存在时候——

为什么人们不颁发友谊证呢？嗯？

Brett Yang不如Two Set Violin。这是可以预料到的。但他还是把事做成了。奇怪的是他很少想起当初和Eddy一起街头巡演的时刻。他只是不再在地铁上拉琴了，也不再做些奇怪的恶作剧。他觉得自己变得更加经验老到，但同时也失去了一点点勇气。

也许他只是成熟了。

## 二

他回来得比预计的晚一点。他走的时候正是澳大利亚的春天，回来时已经快到秋天了。他在飞机上已经脱掉外套，只穿着短袖，到走出机场这一小段路，还是已热得满头是汗。

他背着琴盒、拖着行李箱出来时，正看到Eddy在出口。他快乐地向Brett挥手，大步走过来接过Brett的行李。

Brett迷惘了两秒钟，恍惚间以为他和Eddy才出外景回来，正在讨论剪辑、后期和营销。他感到快乐——盛大的快乐——让人踮起脚尖的快乐——那快乐迎面而来，像一捧花球，他散落成无数片的——快乐。他们走进停车场，Eddy掏出车钥匙，陌生的家庭用轿车醒过来，尾灯把他和Brett的影子拉长。恍惚结束了。

“Toni呢？”

“她有她的生活，”Eddy把行李箱扔进后座。他看起来结实了一点，这倒也不是什么难以预料的事。他接过琴盒小心放好，Brett自觉地坐到副驾驶座。在等候Eddy绕到驾驶座的短暂的空白里，他恢复了镇定。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“回你家吗？”

他们面面相觑。Brett点点头，Eddy耸耸肩。“你在ins上发了行程。”

但是，但是……

“我真想你，Brett。旅程如何？”

熟悉感把Brett细细密密地网住了。“不错，除了没有好的咖啡。”

“那就是糟糕透了，”Eddy感同身受地说。

是吗？Eddy的生活也是如此吗？Brett看着窗外的车流。车窗上方他的影子瞪着他。

说点什么。

“你准备好回归TSV了吗？”Eddy轻轻地问。

他想要的是什么呢？他需要的是什么呢？Brett发现自己无法看透这个Eddy。一年多的时光在他们之间划下的沟壑过于深广了。但是，仍然。

Brett什么时候不是个自私的人呢？

“是的，”他回答，同时笑了起来，露出牙齿。“我有一打点子等着拍出来。”

Eddy的笑声回应地洒落出来。这是好的意象吗？

他们的交流会总是这样，充满小心翼翼的揣测吗？

这是他的错吗？

## 三

Brett期待着休息，但在收尾上一个项目和重启TSV之间，他忙得不可开交。有一天晚上，他在整理存下来的录像时，听见墙外的车笛声。他没有理会。过了一会儿，他的手机也响了起来。

“什么事？”他不耐烦地接通了电话。

“你应该休息一下，”Eddy说。

他是在这一年的什么时候修出了心灵感应？Brett走到窗边，拉开窗帘。从他的角度，正好能看见那辆已经变得熟悉起来的轿车停在他家门口。

“你有什么提议？”他惊讶地发现自己的语气变得轻快起来。

“酒吧？”Eddy问。

Brett低头看了看满地的资料。“等我五分钟。”

他挂断电话，这才看到今天是情人节，于是更加确信Eddy遇到了麻烦。他让Eddy把车停到自家的车库里，然后两人一起走路去附近的酒吧。

“所以出了什么问题？”酒过三巡以后Brett才问道。

“没什么，”Eddy说。他趴在吧台上，转着空酒杯。Brett给他们加了一杯酒。“告诉我，什么让一个新婚的人大半夜出来喝酒？”

Eddy忽然大笑起来，尽管那笑声中并没有半点笑意。“我没有结婚，Brett。”

“哦，是吗？”Brett尴尬地动了动。

“我觉得不应该在你缺席的时候……”Eddy比划了两下。“我总是想象着你在那里，在我身边。不管是……在之前，还是之后。”

Brett应该感到愧疚。取而代之，他觉得头昏脑涨，好像刚才喝下去的酒精齐齐涌到大脑里去了似的。酒保把调好的酒送上来，Brett抓起酒杯一口饮尽。细长的手指一样的冰块抵在他的嘴唇上，和酒精在口腔内壁激起的刺痛一起，令他觉得自己准备好了。

“现在我回来了，”Brett尽量若无其事地说。“你的伴郎来了。上吧。”

“去做什么？”Eddy问。

“求婚，结婚，之类的。”

“我不觉得我做得到，”Eddy悲哀地说。

是吗？为什么呢？谈话似乎驶进了某个未知的方向。Brett又蠕动了一阵。

“你想谈谈吗？”

Eddy慢慢抬起头，环顾四周。“不是在这里。”他说。

行。他们又走回Brett家。

## 四

在Brett的想象中，Eddy应该很幸福才对。他应该有了自己的家庭，找到了一份过渡性的工作。当Brett回来的时候，Eddy应该已经处理好一切。到那时，他决定留下还是彻底离开TSV都无所谓。

显然，现实给了Brett迎面一拳。

他倒了两杯水回来。Eddy蜷在他的沙发上，双眼紧闭。Brett看了他一会儿，Eddy睁开眼来。

“谢了，”他伸出手来接过水杯。

Brett耐心地等他喝完水。“发生了什么？”

Eddy慢慢地转过头来。他看得Brett浑身发毛。“怎么？”

“没什么。”Eddy说。他好像又缩回了他的壳里。Brett困惑地望着他，别过头去。

“你还记得我们的约定吗？”

“当然。”

“总是正视问题。不要逃避。”

“你逃避了，”Eddy指出。

Brett尴尬地笑了笑。“我回来了。”

“是啊。”Eddy嘟囔说。好像那是什么坏事。也许那真是坏事呢？Brett不舒服地想道。

在他继续想下去之前，Eddy开始讲述了。

“起初一切都好。我休息了一段时间，和Toni商量好了，等你回来再考虑结婚，因为我的伴郎当然只能是你，但是你一直没有回来……我以为我要永远失去了。

“但当我再次看到你的时候……我觉得……我觉得我整个人都落地了。那时我才意识到我有多……依赖你。Brett。”他短促地吸了一口气。“我爱你，哥们。”

而爱是伤人的。Brett不带任何感情地想。

“我也爱你，Eddy。”

“我知道……我意识到我只能……对我来说，你永远会是第一位的。如果就这样走进婚姻的话，那对Toni不公平。”

他当然会这么想。Eddy就是这么温柔的人。Brett忍住了伸出手去揉揉他头发的冲动，只是拍了拍他的肩膀。

也许是夜色，也许是酒精，也许是疲惫。总之，此刻他不想做一个合格的朋友。所以他没有劝说Eddy，只是和他并肩坐着。

## 五

在沉默中，他的心口升起一种复杂的滋味。夹杂着欣慰和失落，窃喜和悲伤。Brett很少遇到这种复杂多变的情绪，这通常是Eddy的专属。他手足无措地等着它自动散去，它却融入他四肢百骸。

那是什么？

为何这灌铅的沉重如此熟悉？

他慢慢地想了起来。

那是希望和失望这一对双生子。

他曾希望Eddy留他下来，失望于Eddy让他走。现在，他希望Eddy能说得再多一些，再袒露些，又失望于那份爱仅止步于此。

唯有在这一层上他无法做到一往无前，因为他所持的是如此贵重的宝瓶。他当然相信他和Eddy的纽带足够深厚，可以承载得起离别；但他却并不相信当他承认这份感情变质的时候，当他动摇了这份感情的根基，一切还会安然无恙。

难道他不也是在重逢的那一刻，感念这份情谊之深吗？

正因为他感受到了，体会过了，才不愿意失去。

所以他被困于此。不上不下，只能等待。

那复杂的感觉转瞬即逝。Brett终于收拾好自己，说道：“你会学会的。”

“什么？”Eddy似乎走神了。

“学会和多种感情共处。”Brett的舌头是不是发麻了？他说话还清晰吗？“友情，亲情，爱情，不一定要排出一二三来。我是说……你值得所有这些。同时。”

他喝了口水，但杯子已经空了。他只得舔舔嘴唇。

“是吗？”Eddy轻轻地说。“我真的值得吗？”

“当然。”Brett想，你值得世界上所有美好的东西。

所以不要再这样愁眉苦脸了。我希望你能快乐。因为只有那样我才可能快乐。

他醒悟到，原来过去的一年，他只是不快乐。

“你会帮我吗？”Eddy问。

“当——然！”Brett让舌尖颤动起来，滚出一个漫长的弹舌音。Eddy笑了一点点。这就值得了。

## 六

那是一个带着淡淡酒味的吻。

在同一个晚上，Brett第三次茫然若失。

什么？怎么？何时——他乱糟糟地想着，看着Eddy后退了一点点。

他的眼睛好亮。

Brett的眼镜上沾染了雾气。他把它摘下来，用衣角擦了擦。戴回去以后，他也没有转回头面向Eddy。他盯着客厅里那面钟，看着秒针步履均匀地走着。

他睡着了吗？这是一个梦吗？也许他是太困了。从这个夜晚早一些时候开始，他就已经在整理资料的时候睡了过去。

在情人节梦到Eddy是很可能的。

得想想办法醒过来，不然早上起来会落枕的。

一样东西覆盖在他手背上：潮湿的，冰凉的，有力的。Brett低下头去，看着Eddy的手。

“不要怪我，”Eddy颤抖着说。“我很抱歉。”

“不，别道歉。”Brett断然地说道。然后呢，他该说些什么？

他终于转过头去看着Eddy。

“你没有做错任何事。”

“是吗？”那双眼睛重新亮了起来。

知道它们是因为自己而被点亮，原来可以是如此令人颤栗的一件事。

Brett清了清嗓子。“不。”他仍然想不出该说什么，所以他翻过手来，握了握Eddy的手。

这似乎就足够让他平静下来了。

“我可不可以再次……？”他犹豫地问，但他看起来并不担心被拒绝。

于是Brett映证了他的确信。

## 七

“你学会了吗？”Brett忽然想起来。

Eddy摘下眼镜，望向他。

“和多种感情相处。”Brett提醒他。

Eddy露出一个无奈的微笑。“明天才到周年吧？”

“只是提醒一下。”Brett沉稳地说。

“好吧，”Eddy扳起手指。“让我想想，我记得你昨天没有晒衣服……”

“什么？”

“这周也轮到你打扫卫生了，还有，去年圣诞节你也没有给Toni寄贺卡。”Eddy放下手。“所以——”

“Eddy，你这样很容易失去我的。”Brett郑重地抗议道。

Eddy耸耸肩，重新戴上他那副被Brett戏称为老花镜的眼睛。“我这么多年都没失去你，我不觉得以后能做到。现在让我干活，这样我们明天才能出去听音乐会。”

Brett不情不愿地闭上了嘴。


End file.
